Muchi
Muchi is a yōkai who manipulates poisonous wind to strike like a whip. He is a member of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō and one of Tamazuki's followers. He first appears as a shadowy figure who launches a poisonous wind at Saburō Neko, which leaves the latter bedridden. Muchi and his subordinates target Nurarihyon but end up being defeated through a combination of his and Yura's efforts. Personality Muchi has a very rude personality which he kills everyone and enjoys it a lot. He killed the leader of the Kantō Great Ape Alliance,Hihi with his deadly wind techniques. Known is that he has no fighting class, just only killing with strength and seemingly having a lot of stamina of continuing his attacks. Appearance Muchi have long dark green hair, an black fedora and black glasses. He has dark green eyes, and a white muffler around his neck and dressed up like a business man. ''Plot Outline'' ''Shikoku Arc'' He has been first seen cutting Saburō Neko from the Bakeneko Clan and later he and his subordinates killed the Kantō Great Ape Alliance and it's leader Hihi. They're then later been heading to Nurarihyon which they see him alongside with Yura. He and his subordinates are then attacking Nurarihyon and Yura with their poisonous wind techniques. After that Yura saved Nurarihyon, his subordinates are then been killed by Yura's Shikigami's. After that Yura has defeated all of them, Muchi attacking Yura. Muchi then starts to attack Yura's Shikigami's, Muchi then says that he cannot waste his time playing with her and heads of to Nurarihyon. He then stands in front of Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon ask him if he killed Hihi, but he doesn't responds. He then says that it won't take a week to destroy the Nura Clan. Nurarihyon dodges the techniques of Muchi, which Muchi launches some new attacks, which Nurarihyon doges them too. Muchi then uses his final technique, but after that Nurarihyon draws his sword, he send the technique back to Muchi. Nurarihyon then uses his Meikyō Shisui to kill him, and ask Muchi why they would come after his clan. Muchi says that the wind hasn't died yet and vanished. ''Weapons & Abilities'' Muchi is a wind yōkai that can create a whipping sound that contains poison. It seems that it can also be use as a slight cutting wind, but if it can creates a deep wound, the poison is in effect and that can kill his enemies. Muchi uses his deadly technique against Saburō Neko one of the members if the Bakeneko Clan and whipped out alongside with his subordinated the Kanto Great Ape Alliance and it's leader Hihi. According to Nurarihyon his fighting style has no class. ''Techniques'' *'Mysterious Eight-Gust Wind Wall': is a technique which creates eight tornado-like eddies of poisonous wind to surround and attack an opponent. *'Wind Formation, Sand Strike Whip': is a technique where Muchi's subordinates surround an opponent from all sides and stir up a windstorm. This traps the opponent and enables Muchi to attack undetected. Category:Characters Category:Character Form Category:Male Category:Yokai